


Roadkill

by ridgeline



Category: Stoker (2013), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Rated For Violence, Serial Killers, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Charlie在回家的路上遇到了一位同伴。





	Roadkill

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE.

“我要那一个。”Charlie说。

他放下空酒杯，又点了一杯威士忌兑姜汁汽水。在眼角余光里面，Charlie看到坐在他旁边的Stefano稍许转过脸去，瞥向右边的那个安静的角落。Stefano审视了大约一秒，转过头来，一脸无动于衷地看着自己的杯子。

“那是个男人，我对男人不感兴趣。”Stefano低声说，带着生硬的口音，“你不应该在酒里面加汽水，那是小孩子才喜欢的喝法。”

“别这么着急嘛，我猜他是个推销员。”Charlie说，笑了起来，端起新送上来的酒杯，对酒保点头致意。酒保也对他点了点头，然后继续清洗酒杯。Charlie抿了一口酒，小心地目视前方，继续说道，“嗯，四十来岁吧，多半结婚了。开着车在整个州转悠，上门推销卷发棒……也可能是刨冰机，嗯，应该是住在镇子那边的汽车旅馆里面。所以，得过了很久才有人注意到他失踪了。”

“男人……不太好。”Stefano说，眯起眼睛，似乎不确定自己说的单词是否正确。

“我都没差。”Charlie耸了耸肩。

Stefano再次微微偏过头去，审视猎物，Charlie也转过脸，观察他视线投向的方向。虽然现在是晚上八点，酒吧里面人头涌动，但那个推销员所在的角落依然安静。在闪烁的蓝色霓虹灯光下，他孤零零地坐在火车座上，面前放着一大杯啤酒和一盘切好的烤肋排，搭配猪肉煮豆子。食物都没怎么动，可能食欲不佳。

真浪费。

“你想怎么做？”Stefano说，同样目视前方。

“嗯……”

冰冷的酒杯在Charlie手里打转，水珠沾在他的指尖上，破碎开来，变成了没有形状的湿痕。

“我们可以假装是老朋友，而且都喝醉了。”他建议，“然后我们走过去，请他喝酒。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我们轮流地灌醉他，慢慢来。”

“不能太引人注意。”

“那就快一点。”

“但是……”Stefano眨了眨眼，神经质的脸庞显出一副冷漠的神情。但是他歪着头，第三次看向那个角落。不谨慎的举动，不过显然他已经上钩了。Stefano又转过脸来，视线对上Charlie的，独眼木然地眨了眨，避开Charlie对他眼罩下面的好奇探询。

“我不感兴趣。”他撒谎道。

“嘿，别这样，会很好玩的。”Charlie笑起来，拿起杯子，“来吧。我负责说话。”

他拿着酒杯，走了几步之后，Stefano终究还是跟了上来。他们假装聊天，躲开其他人，寻找座位，然后缓慢地接近目标。这是最有趣的部分，不过他还从来没有和别人一起做过这件事，Charlie说着空泛的话，观察他的同伴的动作：Stefano缓慢地走着，脑袋微微侧着，仿佛在专心听Charlie说话，又好像全然不在意，阴郁的独眼始终不知疲倦地扫视着人群。不知道为什么，他的姿态里面有什么东西和Charlie出奇地相似，仿佛他们是两个混进人群的异族人，正在假扮从电视剧里面学来的角色。

他意识到自己很高兴。

“——然后我就说，买那匹马准没错啦！我有一些别人给的情报。啊，对不起，请问这个位置有人吗？”Charlie猛地拉开推销员对面的椅子，然后假装吃惊，仿佛才看到桌子旁边竟然坐了人。推销员诧异地看着他，然后迟疑地点了点头，继续看着自己的盘子，假装对他们失去了兴趣，酒吧里面陌生人之间的友好忽视。Charlie微笑，径直坐了下来，Stefano在他旁边坐下，双手平摊在桌子上，戴着手套，所以不会留下指纹，好点子。“不要再点兑饮料的威士忌了，如果你要喝酒，那你就得好好喝。”Stefano说，声音傲慢，加入了Charlie的表演。

Stefano的口音吸引了推销员的注意，他好奇地瞥向Stefano，比预想的还要成功。很快，Charlie就让推销员上了勾，交代出了自己的背景：他叫做Clyde，四十来岁，结婚了，两个孩子，开着车在整个州上门推销电动剃须刀。Stefano和Charlie对视了一下， _错了一个，_ Stefano脸上的自得表情告诉他，Charilie耸了耸肩，无伤大雅的小错，但还是有点儿感觉恼怒。Charlie给他们都买了酒，他们两个喝得很慢，同时不断地哄着Clyde随着他们编造的故事灌下一杯又一杯金酒。最后，Clyde的眼神开始变得模糊，脸庞终于完全松弛下来，露出那种独自待着的人的落寞神色。

Charlie伸出一只手，拍了拍Clyde的肩膀，“你还好吗？”他说。

“唔……”

“可怜的Clyde，我想我们得送他回去了。”

“我来付账，你去发动车子吧。”Stefano说，熟练地担任了他的角色。

“我们在外面等你。”

Charlie扶着Clyde，缓慢地走到了外面。在夜晚的冷空气击中他之前，他完全没有意识到自己的脸庞有多烫。Charlie伸出手，轻轻地碰了碰自己的脸颊，然后是耳朵，他的体温很高，仿佛身体里面有点燃的煤块正在缓慢地焚烧。Charlie温柔地扶着Clyde，让他在后座上躺下，然后耐心地等待。几分钟后，车门打开，Stefano坐到副驾驶席上。“你来开车。”他说，“我习惯左驾。”

“我们去哪儿？”

“你决定吧。我不太熟悉美国。”

“那就去他的旅馆房间吧。”

Charlie发动了车子，调整后视镜，在镜子里面，他看到Stefano凝视着前方，伤残的脸颊发红，说不上是因为酒意还是兴奋。

他打了一下方向盘，转上道路。

Clyde借住的汽车旅馆在镇子边缘，挨着沙漠。Charlie从停车场后面开过去，然后停了车。他们合力把Clyde扛下车，然后Stefano去开门，Charlie跟在后面。现在是旅游淡季，旅馆里面似乎没有住着多少人，但依然有微弱的电视声音从紧闭的门后飘来。不能冒险。Charlie扶着已经晕过去了的Clyde，穿过停车场。酒精让他感觉有点轻飘飘的，不过更多的是一种更加清晰的、在他的胸膛里面鼓胀不已的冲动。旅馆招牌的红色霓虹灯闪烁着，照在黑暗的走廊上，Charlie闭上眼睛，感受红光抚过脸庞，兴奋的感觉如同潮水一样漫过他。

进了房间之后，Charlie把Clyde放到椅子上，然后他和Stefano开始各自忙碌。Stefano打开电视，随便选了一个频道，然后把声音调大。Charlie走来走去，最终在壁橱里面找到了几张毯子，铺在床上。“浴室会不会更方便一点？”他问道，双手环抱在胸前，审视毯子。“不了，浴缸不容易清理。”Stefano回答，“床上挺好的，等会儿把床垫翻个面就行。”于是Charlie脱了外套，他们合力把Clyde抬到床上，Stefano跪在床尾，脱掉Clyde的鞋，放到地上。Charlie坐在床边上，剥掉Clyde的外套，再解开领带，挂在椅子上。然后他俩一前一后地坐在床上，看着躺在他们中间那个昏睡的陌生人。

Stefano从背包里面拿出一台相机，凑到眼睛旁边看了一下，然后放到床上。他看向Charlie，独眼灼灼发亮。

“你动手吧。”他说。

Charlie点头，直起身来，解开皮带扣，抽出皮带。

Stefano按住Clyde的腿，Charlie把皮带在左手上缠了一圈，再握住皮带扣，扣针贴着掌心。他拽紧皮带，测试了一下，然后放松，右手托住Clyde的上半身，让他的后脑勺枕在自己的大腿上。Charlie把皮带绕着Clyde的脖子缠了一圈，然后合拢，变成了一个松弛的绞索。Stefano的肩膀耸起，稍微俯身过来，似乎是想获得一个更好的观察角度。Charlie猛地一勒，Clyde的身体猛地绷紧，他剧烈地挣扎了起来，上下扭动，双手抓挠皮带，喉咙里面发出动物一样的呻吟和喘息声。Stefano伸手捂住Clyde的嘴，同时死死地按住他的膝盖，Clyde依然在挣扎，双腿猛踢，手指徒劳地拉扯勒进皮肤的皮带。他的眼睛凸起，淡红色的血管在眼白上浮现出来，涨红的脸上出现了细小的斑点，他惊恐地看向Charlie，然后又看向Stefano，最后又再次瞪着Charlie，仿佛不能确定这到底是怎么回事，唾沫沾湿了他的脸颊。Charlie喘着气，加大了手上的力气，几乎把Clyde的上半身吊起，几近像是要把他拥入怀抱里面。可能是因为用力过度，Charlie的左腿抽筋了，撕裂一样的疼痛拉扯着，但他的小腹里面有一种饱满而沉重的感觉，脊椎舒展开来，快感弥漫在大腿根处，他硬了一点。

又过了几秒，Clyde发出一种仿佛泄了气一样的喘息，听起来湿乎乎的，他不再挣扎了，变得很安静，双眼无神地看向天花板。Stefano松开手，抓起相机，凑了过来，镜头对准他的脸庞。咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓，他按下了好几次快门。Charlie的呼吸依然急促，但是慢慢也平静了下来，他意识到怀里那个身体变得毫无防御和沉重，推销员死了。他抬起头，看着发黄的墙壁，突然觉得索然无味。

电视机还在响着，汗味和恶臭弥漫在空气里面，Stefano皱起眉头，他爬下床，嫌恶地看着毯子上的污物。Clyde的长裤前面有一大块污渍，Charlie收回了皮带，系回腰上。

“清理一下吧。”他说，“抬到浴室里面去。”

他们脱掉Clyde剩下的衣服，然后拿走所有杂物，分装在两个塑料袋里面。Charlie跑了两趟，把弄脏的毯子捆起来，搬到汽车后备箱里面。他回到房间的时候，Stefano已经切掉Clyde左手所有指尖了，正在对付另外一只手。Charlie着迷地看了一会儿，然后摇了摇头，“我不知道你为什么要这么费事。”他说，“接下来直接把车开进沙漠里面扔掉就行了。”

“然后呢？警——察就会来问问题了，得考虑后果。别说得好像你没有生活一样。”

“也许我就是。”Charlie微笑，蹲了下来，拿起另外一把刀切掉尸体的脚趾，它们已经开始变冷了。

又一根尾指落在垫在瓷砖上的塑料袋上，发出湿漉漉的声音，Stefano冷漠地看了一眼，似乎很高兴这件工作终于结束了。他掰开Clyde的嘴，开始用刀柄撬牙齿，牙齿松动开来，如同一颗颗微小的白色贝壳掉在零落的手指旁边。

“你之前做过这件事吗？”然后他突兀地问道。

“我前天杀了我的哥哥。”Charlie诚实地回答，完成了自己的工作。

“真够狠的。”

“只能如此。但是我很爱他，而且现在还是很爱他，家庭是最重要的，不是吗？”

Stefano发出一声嗤笑，然后他们的视线对上。

几个小时前，Charlie第一次走进那间酒吧，四下打量，准备挑选一个孤零零的游伴的时候——他看到了那个坐在角落里面的人：独自一人，显然是游客，不引人注意，很完美的对象。然后Stefano抬起头，也看到了Charlie，显然他也看到了一个完美的对象。现在那种感觉又回来了，Charlie一动不动，松弛地握着刀子，拇指游移，感觉刀柄因为血和油脂而变得滑腻。他盯着Stefano，那张瘦削的脸庞仿佛是他的映射，带着熟悉的狂喜，独眼中间瞳孔紧缩，动物的眼睛。战栗仿佛一条炽热而发亮的线，沿着Charlie的脊椎许许地上升。

缓慢地、十分缓慢地，Stefano低下头，闭上眼睛。

“我们最好在午夜之间干完。”他说，没有口音了，“我还有事情要做。”

收拾完残局之后，Stefano把电视关了，他们留下凌乱的床和钥匙，让现场看起来仿佛Clyde在最后一分钟想起了有什么重要的事情，匆匆离开了。他们还是一前一后离开，这次是Stefano拖着装着尸体的行李箱。来的时候是一个男人，离开的时候还是一个男人。

依然是Charlie开车，Stefano坐在副驾驶席上，双手环抱在胸前。

“接下来，我不希望和你再有任何联系。”他说，看着后视镜。

“同感。”Charlie赞同，想起了刚才那一瞬间。

他握着方向盘，不能确定自己感觉到的惋惜到底是因为哪一部份，为了失去一个同类，还是为了没能成功地屠戮对方。

“那么只是好奇，接下来你要去哪里？”Stefano说。

“我要回家了。”Charlie回答。

 

 

FIN


End file.
